Sirius, pourquoi rompre aussi souvent ?
by Becky-Butterfly
Summary: Sirius, tu sais que tu as toujours l'air en meilleurs forme après une rupture ? Un one shot sur un Sirius volage de 17ans et sur Megara, personnage du meme cru.


Bonjour ^^

Voici une petite fanfic sur Sirius Black et Megara Blounsberry, c'est un one shot qui, j'espere vous plaira, et que j'ai essayé de rendre assez original... L'idée m'est venu en ecoutant Mickael Miro, Jolie libellule.

Disclaimer: l'univers de Harry Potter et le personnage de Sirius Black appartient entierement à la grande déesse JK Rowling, la chanson des Beatles appartient aux Beatle (etonnant hein x) en revanche le deroulement de l'histoire m'appartient de meme que les personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans le livre.

Voilà maintenant je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture 3

* * *

><p>« Meg, il est tard, tu devrais venir.<p>

- J'arrive, j'ai presque fini. »

La serdaigle aux cheveux blonds leva les yeux au ciel en grimpant les escaliers. Elle, Mitch Matting, ne finissait jamais ses dissertations à onze heure du soir et elle ne comprenait pas comment sa camarade pouvait se laisser aller comme ça. Mais depuis les sept années où elle connaissait Megara, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, son amie aux yeux améthyste avait toujours travaillé comme ça et ça lui réunissait à merveille.

Megara Blounsberry était en effet une élève assez spécial de la maison de Rowena. Plus que son eternel habitude à reporter tout au lendemain, elle était connu de tous les septièmes années. En effet, il ne valait mieux pas se frotter à la brune, et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait été batteuse les cinq années précédentes.

Une dizaine de minutes lui suffire à achever son devoir d'astronomie. Elle ne le relu même pas, sachant que c'était bien superflu. Meg se leva et tendit ses bras vers le plafond de la salle commune. Elle étira ses muscles endoloris en soupirant, voila une bonne chose de finit. Elle observa un instant son reflet dans la fenêtre. Mmh, plutôt pas mal, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Et c'était loin d'être faux. Avec ses très longues jambes, ses cheveux chocolat qui lui cascadaient dans le dos et sa jolie petite poitrine, Meg était une fille pas mal du tout. Pourtant, elle demeurait célibataire. En réalité c'était plus un choix actuel de sa part, parce que des prétendants il y en avait en effet quelques uns. Elle récupéra ses affaires et les jeta en vrac dans son sac. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter rejoindre son dortoir, des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Meg regarda autours d'elle mais elle était bien la seule dans la salle bleu. Elle haussa les épaules et commença à monter les marches. Mais d'autres coups résonnaient. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais se dirigea tout de même vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme de son âge, des cheveux noirs jais lui tombant nonchalamment devant les yeux et sur les épaules. Epaules plutôt larges, bien dessinées, comme un peu tout chez lui, de son ventre aux traits fins de son visage.

« Sirius Black, s'exclama Meg avec un sourire amusé, que me vaut cette visite ?

- Je viens prendre de tes nouvelles voyons.

- Malgré le sourire de Sirius, elle remarqua une lueur anormale dans les yeux du playboy.

- De mes nouvelles, ben voyons, dit-elle avant de perdre son sourire, alors c'est arrivé quand ? Ce matin ?

Il baissa les yeux en répondant :

- Hier.

Elle leva un sourcil. D'habitude, il serait venu la voir plus tôt.

- Et qu'avait donc fait la malheureuse cette fois ? Laure, je crois…

- Line.

Meg sourit, il était drôle de voir qu'il se souvenait à chaque fois de leur prénom.

- Tu trouves que mes cheveux sont trop long et que j'ai l'air efféminé ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Le sourire de la jeune femme s'étira.

- C'est pour ça que tu l'as quitté ? Pour une remarque ?

- Je fais encore ce que je veux non ?

- Tu veux aller faire ce que tu veux tout seul Sirius ?

Un instant, un éclair d'inquiétude parcouru le visage du Griffondors. Elle ne ferait pas ça …

- Donne-moi deux secondes, playboy, ajouta-t-elle en lui envoyant un sourire aguicheur avant de refermer la porte.

Meg monta dans son dortoir, attrapa un large sac à main sous son lit sans un regard pour ses deux camardes de chambre. Elle ne s'entendait pas trop avec elles, voir pas du tout…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, demanda Mitch qui sortait de la salle de bain.

- Je découche, on se voit en cours demain matin.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit et redescendit dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, Sirius était toujours là, à l'attendre. Ils se mirent en route sans plus tarder, montant un à un les étages du château. Megara se souvenait très bien comment ça avait commencé entre eux. En milieu de cinquième année, elle avait surpris le grand Sirius Black planqué dans une salle de classe vide après avoir quitté une fille de sa maison, moitié en larmes, moitié déprimé, moitié en rage (ça fais beaucoup de moitié…). Là elle avait réagi comme l'aurai fait n'importe qui de l'école, raconter ça à toutes ses amies et lancer des bruits comme quoi ce gars se cache pour pleurer ou une autre rumeur du même genre. En réalité, non, bien sur. Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas vraiment d'amies à qui raconter des trucs pareils. Non, Meg, elle, s'était simplement jeté sur lui sans trop chercher à savoir pourquoi. Elle en avait eu envie et lui avait été fort accueillant. C'était comme ça entre eux, elle savait qu'il se servait d'elle pour faire passer ses ruptures, mais elle aimait ça alors pourquoi s'en priver ?

- Merci, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

- De quoi ?

- De m'accepter comme ça, à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de toi.

- Tu me fais un peu passer pour une désespérée qui n'attend que ça, j'ai l'impression. Saches que j'aime autant que toi nos escapades.

Il lui embrassa les cheveux en attrapant sa hanche :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Je suis pas ta copine, dis donc.

- Oh allons, un peu de tendresse serait agréable…

Elle sourit, si c'était ce dont il avait envie ce soir. C'était comme ça entre eux, elle ne l'aimait pas, enfin si, comme un ami et lui… Bah sans doute pareil. Simplement c'était lui qui menait leur danse, pas forcement leurs ébats mais ça c'était à lui de voir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au septième étage, leur cocon s'ouvrit. Qu'avait-il choisit cette fois ? Elle allait bientôt le savoir. Sans doute une chambre et un lit puisqu'il souhaitait une soirée douce.

- Sympa… murmura-t-elle en entrant.

- Tu aimes ?

- Attend, tu nous as fais du cinq étoiles là. Ya pas à dire, c'est quand même mieux qu'une décapotable moldue…

- Oh ça va… tu vas arrêter de me sortir celle la à chaque fois.

Elle ria en lui prenant la main et s'avançant dans la pièce. Vraiment, il s'était surpassé ce soir. La pièce était majoritairement rouge, de grands rideaux cramoisis disposé à plusieurs endroits cachaient d'immenses fenêtres, un canapé vif disposé devant une table basse en bois clair assortit au beige de la moquette. Contre le mur du fond, une petite porte, beige également, donnait sans doute accès à une salle de bain. La brunette s'allongea sur le lit, un somptueux lit à baldaquin avec un matelas ultra moelleux et pleins d'oreillers comme elle les aimait. Ce n'est pas souvent que son playboy voulait de la tendresse, alors autant en profiter. D'un autre coté c'était un peu bizarre, elle avait l'impression d'être sa petite-amie… Sirius se jeta sur le lit en criant :

- Banzaï !

Autant dire que le matelas envoya à Meg une onde de choc qui la fit faire un bond de quinze centimètres… Elle lança au noiraud un regard critique :

- Toi, t'es pas dans ton état normal ce soir.

Il lui lança un grand sourire en s'approchant d'elle et l'attira contre lui. Elle inspira son odeur et sourit à son tour. Sirius posa furtivement ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme et murmura :

- C'est grave à ton avis ?

Meg se mit à rire de façon totalement incontrôlable alors que sa chemise tombait au sol.

* * *

><p>« Sirius ?<p>

- Mmm..? marmonna celui-ci.

Il était environ une heure du matin et aucuns d'eux n'étaient encore endormis. Meg était allongée sur son playboy, la joue callée sur le haut de son ventre, juste sous ses pectoraux. Sirius caressait doucement le bas de sa colonne vertébrale, les yeux fermés. Ils étaient revenus du canapé dans l'énorme lit depuis une dizaine de minutes.

- Cette pièce, tu la faite pour moi, je me trompe ?

- Cette pièce ? demanda-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux, plus ou moins…

- Plutôt plus que moins, souligna la brunette.

- Ouai… Je voulais te faire plaisir pour une fois…

Elle sourit.

- Il y a d'autre moyen de me faire plaisir Sirius, que tu maitrise plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

Le noiraud stoppa ses caresses en se redressant sur ses coudes.

- Plutôt ?

Meg leva les yeux au ciel et déposa un baiser sur le torse de son amant. Celui-ci lui fit relever la tête avec une main et la regarda dans les yeux. Sirius adorait les yeux de Megara, ce violet si puissant lui donnait l'impression de briller dans la nuit, dans ses nuits. Après toutes leurs escapades, ces deux cristaux lui sortaient la peine du cœur. Soudain, il la fit basculer sur le côté.

- Hey ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Attend deux secondes, répondit-il en se levant et en sortant du lit.

Meg regarda le jeune homme enfiler un pantalon et se diriger vers un buffet.

- Pour lui faire plaisir ?

Comme Sirius avait changé depuis leurs premières fois… A l'époque, il voulait toujours tout contrôler, ce qu'elle avait associé à un besoin de rompre avec la vraie relation qu'il venait d'avoir. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Il avait toujours choisit des endroits selon ce qu'il voulait, ce qui lui faisait envie sur le moment. Mais depuis quelques temps, il n'était plus comme ça. Il était plus attentif… d'ailleurs cette pièce était faite d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit aimer un certain temps auparavant.

La serdaigle attrapa une robe de chambre en soie beige et se leva pour s'étirer un peu. Mais à peine était-elle sur ses pieds qu'une douce musique se mit en route dans la chambre.

- Les Beatles ?

Son playboy s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche un peu chaloupé.

- T'aimes pas ?

- Tu plaisantes ? j'adore… Mais comment ça ce fait qu'un gars qui n'a jamais vécu que dans le monde magique connaisse les Beatles ?

- Quand je cherchais à faire enrager mes parents je les mettais à fond dans ma chambre.

-Ça explique tout, dit-elle en rigolant alors qu'il attrapa sa main et fit tourner la brunette sous son bras, Attend… Tu comptes pas me faire danser ?

- Pourquoi pas…

Elle rit alors qu'il la tirait au milieu de la pièce. Elle mit une main sur son épaule tandis qu'il logeait une des siennes sur ses reins et, gardant l'autre toujours bien refermée sur celle de Meg, il commença une sorte de slow personnalisé.

- Tu me fais danser sur _Love is real_ ?

Meg sentit que Sirius souriait dans ses cheveux chocolat.

- J'aime bien cette chanson, elle se dance toute seule.

- C'est quand même une chanson d'amour.

- C'est juste une chanson…

- J'espère pour toi.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel. Si lui avait la réputation d'être frivole alors de quoi pourrait-on qualifier sa jolie brunette.

A mesure que la chanson s'écoulait Meg se demandai si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avait partagé ça avec son playboy. C'est vrai que Sirius avait eu de nombreuses petites amies depuis ses débuts, peut-être pas autant que ce qu'on disait. Cependant aucune d'entre elles n'avaient du voir ce côté du noiraud, ce côté triste, puisque celui-ci n'apparaissait qu'après une rupture. Or Sirius ne remplaçait pas ses copines si vite que ça. Et puis Meg aimait bien penser qu'elle partageait autre chose que son lit avec Sirius Black. Pas de l'amour bien sur, mais… un secret par exemple. Celui-ci pensait-il la même chose ? Ou en avait-il parlé avec ses amis, les Maraudeurs ? Elle n'en savait rien, et en tout cas, ils n'y avaient jamais fait allusion…

- Tu vois, tu danse très bien, murmura le jeune homme dans son coup.

- Je savais déjà ça, c'est juste que je suis pas fan…

- Tu devrais.

Meg leva les yeux au ciel en souriant de plus belle. Sourire qui se mua en rire lorsque le noiraud commença à lui chatouiller le cou avec ses lèvres, se dirigeant vers l'épaule de la jeune femme, ce qui fit «accidentellement » tomber sa robe de chambre…

Le lendemain matin, Megara s'éveilla dans le grand lit de soie. Elle profita encore quelques instant de l'impression de chaleur qui s'était emparée d'elle depuis la veille, et qui disparaitrait lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux et se rendrai compte que Sirius n'était plus là. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit le froid des draps se rependre sur sa peau elle se résigna à se lever. La brune décida de prendre une douche pour se changer les idées et chasser les traces de fatigue de son visage. C'était toujours comme ça, Meg le savait, pas une fois elle ne s'était réveillé à ses cotés. Alors pourquoi pensait-elle qu'aujourd'hui aurai été différent ? Parce que tendresse allait avec réveil ?

_Idiote_, pensa-t-elle en sortant de la douche et en séchant magiquement ses longs cheveux. _Qu'est ce que j'espérais ? Je lui fais moi-même comprendre que je ne veux pas de lui… _et c'était vrai. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que ça change. Mais c'était lui ! Lui qui lui avait offert cette chambre, cette tendresse, cette danse, tout ce romantisme. Alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, étroitement serré dans une serviette bordeaux, elle fut surprise par la plus étonnante odeur. Une odeur d'œuf, et de bacon… mais cette salle ne pouvait créer de nourriture. La brunette avança prudemment dans la chambre. Pièce qui avait changé, depuis qu'elle était dans la salle de bain. Le buffet qui les avait bercés de sa musique avait été remplacé un plan plan de travail, devant lequel se trouvait un bar (beige) avec deux petits tabourets (rouge).

« Salut toi.

- Sirius..? murmura-t-elle complètement perdu.

Il s'approcha d'elle, amenant avec lui l'odeur du bacon qui cuisait sur le plan de travail.

- J'étais parti nous chercher de quoi manger…

Mais au moment où il voulut attraper son bras, Meg fit un mouvement de recule alors que la frayeur se peignait sur son visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le jeune homme parut déconcerté.

- Comment ça ?

- Là ? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu ne devrais pas être là. Et encore moins préparer le petit déjeuné. C'est contre tout ce qu'on a toujours fait !

Meg continuai de reculer. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle réagissait aussi mal. Le playboy la regarda avec un étonnement qui se mêla de tendresse.

- Je pensai que pour une fois, ça aurai pu être sympa. Ce bacon sort tout juste des cuisines, je suis sur que tu vas aimer.

-Ce n'est pas…

- Allez, viens, insista-t-il en attrapant sa main, c'est qu'un petit déjeuner. Et un petit dej' ça n'a rien de romantique si c'est ce que tu crois.

La brunette marmonna quelque chose d'inutile qui sonnait comme « romantique, gnagnagna ». Cependant elle due admettre que Sirius avait eu raison, le bacon était délicieux. Alors qu'elle mâchait sa dernière tranche, le brun lança quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendait absolument pas.

- Sors avec moi Meg.

Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour que celle-ci puisse respirer normalement après s'être étouffé.

- Ça te surprend à ce point ?

- Ce… c'est pas ça ! Sirius, non ! tu peux pas ! je…

- Mais pourquoi ?

Comment lui expliquer ? Ses yeux tout doux ne l'aider pas vraiment.

- Parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'on vit ! Sortir ensemble c'est toutes sortes de sentiments et tout…

- Et…

- Et je t'ai vu à l'œuvre avec tes sentiments. Si je sors avec toi, ça va finir en dispute parce que tu m'auras trompé ou t'en auras juste marre et t'iras trouver une autre poire pour te réconforter quand on aura rompu !

Elle avait craché cette dernière phrase avec tant de rancœur qu'elle se surprit elle même.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Sirius, comment veux-tu que je voie ça autrement ?

Elle se leva et partit s'assoir sur le lit. Sirius vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Au bout de quelques minutes il dit :

- S'il te plait…

- Pourquoi…

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je m'occupe assez de tes envies comme ça.

- S'il te plait Meg, moi j'aimerai bien que tu sois ma petite-amie.

- Je m'en fiche ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu me trimballe comme bon te semble, comme ta sex-friend, ta petite-amie ou ton ex.

Il s'assit en face d'elle et lui dit :

- Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que si je ne pouvais pas rester avec une fille en particulier, c'est que j'avais hâte de rompre avec elle ? Pour te retrouver ?

- Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire gober que depuis deux ans, tu enchaine les copines pour passer une nuit avec moi ?

- Pas vraiment, mais quelqu'un a émie l'idée que j'avais toujours l'air en meilleur forme après une rupture. Ça m'a fait réfléchir…

Meg ne répondit pas. Que pouvait-on répondre à ça de toute façon.

- Sors avec moi, répéta-t-il simplement.

- Arrête, s'il te plait…

- Mais j'ai pas du tout envie, susurra-t-il en caressant le coup de la brunette, j'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête, pas maintenant en tout cas.

Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Meg se mit à pleurer…

Megara Blounsberry était une élève assez spéciale de la maison de Rowena. En plus de son habitude de remettre tout au lendemain, elle était connue de plus de la moitié de Poudlard. En effet, il ne fallait pas se frotter à la brune et pas seulement parce qu'elle avait été batteuse pour sa maison durant quatre ans. Mais surtout parce que sortir avec Sirius Black et le garder n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. Surtout que d'après les rumeurs, il avait mit un mois à la faire craquer. Mais parfois les rumeurs passent à coté des vraies dates, et certaines choses peuvent remonter plus loin qu'il n'y parait… Mais chut ! Ça c'est un secret …

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est fini ^^ J'éspere que ça vous a plu !<p>

N'hesitez pas à reviewer 3


End file.
